1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a bowling ball, in general, and to a bowling ball comprising a dynamic core of a unique shape and formulation as well as a method of making same wherein portions of the dynamic core have different densities and specific gravities, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of bowling balls known in the industry. These can be fabricated of solid core or composite materials. They can be fabricated of hard rubber or a type of plastic such as, but not limited to, urethane.
Many bowling balls are constructed of concentric spherical arrangements in order to establish and maintain certain characteristics including size and weight constraints in accordance with sanctioned league play.
Recently, bowling balls have been fabricated with internal structures of unique shapes and configurations in order to attempt to cause the ball to "track" more consistently. That is, by inserting weights and counterweights, the ball can traverse a more consistent path toward the pins. This type of construction takes into account the possible inconsistencies in the materials which form the ball and, as well, the weight differential which occurs when the thumb and finger holes are drilled into the ball. While numerous arrangements for fabrication and design of balance and counterbalance devices are known in the art, improvements are continually being sought and designed.